Nouveau pays, nouvelle vie
by Iroko
Summary: Quand Dudley cause un accident mortel, c'est toute la famille qui quitte le pays pour essayer de remettre à zéro leur réputation malmenée. Que leur réserve les Etats-Unis ?
1. Nouveau pays

Disclaimer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer

Blabla de l'auteur : Retour au crossover Harry Potter x Twilight même si on reste dans les loups... ou pas ?

 **Nouveau pays, nouvelle vie**

 **Chapitre 1 : Nouveau pays  
**

Harry était encore de corvée de courses pour sa tante. Mais pour une fois il ne ruminait pas son statut d'elfe de maison et ouvrait au contraire des yeux avides sur tout ce qui l'entourait. En effet, sa brute de cousin avait eu la mauvaise idée de se mettre à l'alcool avec ses potes et, ne faisant pas les choses à moitié, ils avaient emprunté une voiture et conduit en état d'ivresse. S'ils avaient réussi à démarrer et faire bouger la voiture alors qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais conduit - normal à 14 ans - ils avaient roulé au petit bonheur la chance, écrasant au passage une poubelle, deux chats et cette pauvre Mme Figg qui n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures. Du fait de leur jeune âge et du caractère accidentel, ils avaient évité la prison mais Smelting les avaient renvoyés et le juge pour enfants les avaient fait admettre à St Brutus, en plus de remplir leurs casiers judiciaires - qui n'auraient pas dû rester vierges aussi longtemps de toute manière de l'avis d'Harry. Effondrés par la perte de leur réputation, Vernon et Pétunia n'avaient pu supporter de ne plus être considérés comme une famille normale et respectable. Ils avaient donc décidé de fuir pour recommencer à zéro. Vernon avait vendu son entreprise et avait trouvé du travail aux Etats-Unis dans une petite ville où on ne risquait pas trop d'apprendre ce qui les avaient poussé à émigrer. Le rêve américain était leur excuse - ils avaient pensé à y ajouter la grisaille de Londres, mais avaient abandonné en découvrant la météo locale. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps d'avertir ses amis de son départ, les Dursley s'étant arrangé pour prendre un avion à peine 2h après l'avoir récupéré à la gare de King Cross. Ils avaient même pris une place pour Hedwige qui était présentement en quarantaine. Harry espérait qu'elle était bien traitée et qu'elle se plairait à Forks. Par contre il n'oserait sûrement pas envoyer du courrier cet été. Il aurait trop peur qu'elle ne survive pas à la traversée de l'océan Atlantique.

En tout cas c'était la première fois qu'Harry quittait Privet Drive - hormis pour aller dans le monde magique - et malgré un quotidien peu changé, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir en vacances dans ce cadre dépaysant où tout le monde parlait avec un accent et une sympathie rafraîchissante. Harry se montrait très poli et joyeux, espérant convaincre qu'il était un bon garçon avant que Pétunia ne se soit reformé un cercle de cancaneuses où elle médirait sur lui. Et Dudley était pour l'instant privé de sortie et donc de chercher à intégrer une autre bande de voyous - ce qui serait sans doute plus difficile, arrivant comme un étranger dans une petite bourgade isolée où tout le monde connaissait tout le monde depuis la maternelle, et ayant à présent sa mère sur le dos, persuadée que ses dérapages étaient liés à de mauvaises fréquentations et décidée à fliquer celles-ci. Harry profitait de ce qu'ils soient tous préoccupés par leurs problèmes - Vernon devait se faire accepter dans son nouveau job - pour prendre un peu d'indépendance et tenter sa chance - raisonnablement. Il s'habillait par exemple avec ses pantalons et ses chemises blanches d'école, plutôt que des vieux vêtements de Dudley. Comme c'était des habits neutres sans touche sorcière, Pétunia avait laissé passer avec juste une petite moue contrariée. Cette apparence sobre et élégante aidait à ne pas passer pour un délinquant attardé. De toute manière, Pétunia et Vernon avaient plutôt intérêt à avoir deux garçons normaux s'ils voulaient mettre toutes les chances de leur côté pour que personne ne découvre qu'ils "éduquaient" un sorcier et un meurtrier.

Comme Pétunia avait plus de temps pour s'occuper de la maison - au lieu de passer la journée chez une voisine pendant qu'Harry trimait - et surveiller Dudley, Harry avait droit à plus de temps libre pour se promener. Sa tante préférait de toute manière qu'il aille se balader en forêt - en espérant qu'il tombe sur un ours - plutôt qu'il ne réclame de faire ses devoirs de vacances - là encore ils avaient trouvé un placard dédié à enfermer sa malle. Il profitait donc beaucoup de ces premières vraies vacances - surtout quand Vernon était au boulot - pour explorer, paresser, bavarder, et se sentir enfin normal et anonyme. Dans ce nouveau pays, il était juste Harry et c'était merveilleux - même si ses amis lui manquaient un peu quand même.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews


	2. Black de Forks

Disclaimer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer

Blabla de l'auteur : Après l'arrivée, la sociabilisation

 **Nouveau pays, nouvelle vie**

 **Chapitre 2 : Black de Forks**

Un jour qu'il se promenait en ville, il entendit quelqu'un héler un "Black !". Pensant à son parrain en cavale il ne sait où, il se retourna pour constater que ce Black n'avait - à priori - rien à voir avec Sirius. Plus grand et musclé, il était surtout d'origine amérindienne. En y repensant il avait entendu parler de la réserve indienne mais n'avait jusqu'à présent pas rencontré un de ses habitants. Apparemment ils restaient plutôt entre eux, surtout qu'ils avaient leur propre école. Le nommé Black ayant fini d'écouter son alpagueur, il s'éloigna pour tomber sur Harry.

\- Hey, tu es nouveau toi.

\- Oui je suis arrivé il y a quelques semaines.

\- Anglais, non ?

\- Oui, je m'appelle Harry et toi ?

\- Jacob, je traîne pas trop en ville mais j'avais entendu dire qu'une famille s'était installée à Forks.

\- Comment tu passes le temps si tu ne traînes pas en ville ?

\- Oh je traîne avec mes potes à la réserve, on se balade en forêt ou on va se baigner.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a la mer dans le coin mais je n'y suis pas encore allé.

Et il n'avait pas de maillot de bain.

\- Je te montrerais si tu veux. Et sinon tu aimes les voitures et les motos ?

\- Je ne m'y connais pas trop mais j'aime bien regarder celles qui passent.

Essentiellement lors du trajet pour aller à la gare de King Cross, ça faisait longtemps qu'il connaissait les modèles - aussi aseptisés que leurs propriétaires - de Privet Drive.

\- Moi je suis passionné de mécanique, je bricole la vieille voiture de mon père quand je peux et j'aimerais avoir un garage plus tard. Si tu passes chez moi je te montrerais mes magazines.

Harry accepta. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait traîner avec des jeunes pendant l'été avec Dudley - plus ou moins - dans le coin. Pour une fois qu'il pourrait approcher une voiture autrement qu'en lavant celle de son oncle... Et puis si Dudley voulait l'isoler plus tard il aurait du mal à avoir le dessus sur Jacob. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la tête que ferait Dudley s'il invitait Jacob à la maison. Sans doute aurait-il droit à un remake de ses 11 ans, même si Jacob était moins impressionnant qu'Hagrid.

A partir de ce moment, Harry commença à traîner avec Jacob et ses deux amis, Embry et Quill. Ils s'entendaient très bien malgré qu'Harry soit plus jeune qu'eux. A vrai dire ils trouvaient très amusant de lui servir de guide touristique et comme Harry était plus ou moins un marginal comme eux, ils s'amusaient à faire des remarques sur les étranges adolescents "normaux" de la ville. Adolescents qu'Harry fréquenterait sans doute peu vu qu'il retournait dans son internat en Angleterre - volonté de feu ses parents - pour ses études. Raison pour laquelle ses nouveaux amis tenaient à profiter de lui pendant les deux mois d'été. Ils l'aidèrent aussi à trouver quelques petits boulots par-ci par-là pour gagner de quoi s'acheter un maillot de bain - Harry ne tenait pas à tenter la Pétunia, il avait déjà assez de chance qu'elle le laisse autant tranquille. C'est ainsi qu'il appris à nager pendant ses premières vacances à la mer de Forks grâce à Jacob Black.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews


	3. Imprégnation

Disclaimer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer

Blabla de l'auteur : La rencontre

 **Nouveau pays, nouvelle vie**

 **Chapitre** **3 : Imprégnation**

Même s'il en avait déjà croisé certains en venant chez Jacob, Harry ne fit réellement connaissance avec les autres jeunes de la réserve que lorsque ses nouveaux amis l'invitèrent à l'une de leurs soirées au coin du feu sur la plage. Il avait même été invité à dormir sur place - heureusement, les Dursley l'aurait laissé dormir dehors s'il était rentré à pas d'heure, d'ailleurs ils ne lui avaient pas donné la clé de leur nouvelle maison. Se retrouver de nuit sur la plage donnait une toute autre atmosphère que lorsqu'il traînait avec Hermione et Ron au coin du feu de la salle commune de Gryffondor le samedi soir. Ici on pouvait admirer les étoiles, faire des grillades sur les grands feux qui crépitaient en faisant danser la lueur de leurs flammes sur les visages environnant, bavarder et rire à pleine voix sans crainte d'alerter McGo. Ici pas de couvre-feu ! Harry se régalait entre saucisses et chamallows caramélisés, mettant un visage sur tous ceux dont ses amis lui avaient déjà parlé et d'autres encore inconnus. Il trouva Sam plutôt intimidant et Paul flippant mais la plupart étaient vraiment sympathiques - même s'ils le taquinaient un peu trop sur sa taille. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'ils semblaient tous avoir un gramme de sang de géant ou avoir abusé de la soupe. Heureusement quand Leah lui présenta son petit frère qui n'avait qu'un an de plus que lui, il était presque - il fallait pas en demander trop non plus - de sa taille. Lui aussi était très sympa quoiqu'assez timide. Sans doute était-ce un effet du feu autrement Harry aurait juré qu'il rougissait à chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Ils finirent par se retrouver tous les deux entre pauvres jeunes sur - ou sous - protégés à se moquer gentiment de ces grands ados qui se prenaient pour des adultes et les regardaient de haut à cause de quelques malheureuses années de plus. Ils avaient même réussi à subtiliser une des bouteilles de whisky qu'on leur avait refusé et s'éclipsèrent loin des feux pour la déguster à l'abri de regards entre les dunes de sable.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire fut que le réveil ne fut pas agréable. Leah ne semblait pas du tout apprécier que son innocent petit frère se soit isolé pour picoler comme un ivrogne. A leur âge c'était une honte en plus d'être interdit. Harry pensa que ça devrait surtout être interdit de pouvoir hurler comme ça quand certains ont un sacré mal de tête. Seth semblait de son avis vu ses marmonnements implorant le silence alors qu'il se recroquevillait contre Harry. Harry se serra lui aussi davantage contre lui, essayant d'étouffer l'une de ses oreilles dans le sable et l'autre contre les cheveux du jeune indien. Malheureusement Leah continua à martyriser leurs oreilles - à la main cette fois - en les forçant à se lever pour aller éponger leur alcool à l'eau douce et prendre un bain de mer pour être un chouia plus présentables. Si Leah ne semblait pas prête à laisser passer leur crime, au moins elle eut la commisération de les aider à le dissimuler - pour les yeux de leurs responsables hein, le reste de la meute d'adolescents festifs était déjà au courant pour ceux qui étaient réveillés. Ils durent donc endurer le concert de clins d'œil, sourires moqueurs et allusions diverses. Fidèles au surnom de "bébés" dont on les affubla, ils décidèrent de bouder et s'isolèrent donc entre eux les jours suivants.

Autant il avait apprécié de traîner avec Jacob, Embry et Quill, autant il devint vite inséparable de Seth. Ils se retrouvaient à la moindre occasion, Seth l'accompagnant pour faire des courses pour Pétunia et demandant ensuite à celle-ci s'il pouvait emprunter son ami Harry. Ce à quoi elle ne trouvait en général rien à répondre et Harry échappait donc à plus de corvées pour aller vivre la grande vie sauvage avec Seth. Ils exploraient les bois, observaient les animaux, se cachaient des promeneurs, organisaient des farces et se confiaient des secrets à l'oreille. Harry considéraient toujours Ron et Hermione comme ses meilleurs amis pourtant il se sentait plus proche de Seth et lui qui avait toujours été inconfortable avec les accolades de ses connaissances, se surprenait à chercher constamment le contact avec son nouvel ami. C'était vraiment étrange de devenir autant tactile mais ça ne semblait pas gêner Seth qui ne perdait pas non plus une occasion de le toucher. Parfois ils se prenaient à rougir alors qu'ils se retrouvaient le visage presque collé à celui de l'autre alors qu'ils échangeaient des confidences, mais ils dissipaient leur gêne en éclats de rire - aidés au besoin par une attaque de chatouilles.

Un jour pourtant, alors qu'ils avaient roulés-boulés en bas d'une dune après une taquinerie et qu'Harry se retrouvait en-dessous, immobilisé par les bras puissants de Seth - foutus muscles d'amérindien bodybuildé - Seth ne chercha pas à s'éloigner alors que leurs joues chauffaient de la proximité. Au contraire il se rapprocha davantage, avec hésitation, jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry qui s'entrouvrirent sous la surprise. Le baiser était doux et Harry se laissa faire, joignant même sa langue à celle timide de Seth pour cet étrange ballet qui lui était inconnu. Quand le besoin de respirer les sépara, ils restèrent à se regarder en chiens de faïence, indécis sur la conduite à adopter. Mais Harry ressentit l'envie de réitérer cette nouvelle - et délicieuse - activité et profitant que Seth avait relâché sa prise, il le fit basculer pour l'embrasser à son tour. Ils jouèrent ainsi un moment à prendre le dessus l'un sur l'autre tout en s'embrassant à qui mieux mieux. Ils se séparèrent pour rentrer dîner chez eux sans avoir échangé une seule parole et se retrouvèrent le lendemain avec un "Salut" rougissant et incertain avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois où Harry attaqua Seth d'un baiser surprise avant de s'enfuir entre les arbres, poursuivi par son ami. Ils passèrent la journée en course d'obstacles et en guets-apens qui se finissaient en tendres étreintes. Au fil des jours ils reprirent des activités et des conversations plus amicales et se ressocialisèrent un peu avec les autres jeunes, mais quand ils se retrouvaient seuls à l'écart de toute civilisation ils avaient du mal à garder les mains dans leurs poches et expérimentaient de plus en plus au gré de leurs désirs adolescents. Se baigner dans une crique déserte n'avait plus le même goût et Harry connaissait à présent la sensation de la mousse sous sa peau nue alors que leurs corps se frottaient fiévreusement l'un contre l'autre. Et quand de la compagnie les obligeaient à garder une distance minimum, ils ne pouvaient empêcher leurs mains de se frôler à la moindre occasion et leurs regards de flirter à l'insu des autres. Harry ne savait pas s'il était gay, bi ou si c'était seulement Seth mais il savait au moins qu'il l'aimait autant que... euh... Rusard aimait Miss Teigne ? En tout cas, peu importe l'avis des autres, peu importe qu'on le regarde de travers, il ne pouvait plus se passer de Seth, restant collé à lui jusqu'à s'imprégner de son odeur.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews


	4. Nouveaux projets

Disclaimer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer

Blabla de l'auteur : Et maintenant, que vont-ils faire ? De tout ce temps, que sera leur vie ?

 **Nouveau pays, nouvelle vie**

 **Chapitre 4 : Nouveaux projets**

Harry avait presque oublié le monde magique quand un rappel vint sous la forme d'Errol. Harry se demanda pourquoi Ron n'avait pas utilisé Coquecigrue plutôt que d'épuiser le hibou familial. Peut-être l'avait-il utilisé pour écrire à Hermione en même temps. En tout cas c'était un miracle que le pauvre Errol ait survécu à la traversé de l'Atlantique et qu'il soit encore en si bon état - enfin pas pire que d'habitude. Cependant la lecture de la lettre lui laissa penser qu'Errol avait probablement sagement passé la traversé sur un paquebot moldu au long cours. En effet l'invitation à la coupe du monde de Quidditch était périmée de deux semaines. Harry fut déprimé d'avoir raté un tel événement. Cependant l'arrivée d'un hibou facteur eut l'avantage de pousser Seth à lui confier le secret de son clan et pourquoi lui et certains des jeunes de la tribu avaient tendance à se contenter d'un short - avec l'été plutôt chaud qu'ils avaient et leur température corporelle étrangement élevée Harry ne s'était pas trop posé de questions. Harry découvrit donc un nouveau genre de créature magique qu'il n'avait pas étudié à l'école. La forme de loup de Seth était bien plus grande que l'animagus de Sirius et le loup-garou de Rémus. Mais au lieu de la trouver effrayante, Harry se sentait au contraire rassuré d'avoir un compagnon aussi puissant. Il n'était pas très jouasse à l'idée que tout les loups sachent ce qui se passait entre eux à chaque fois qu'ils se transformaient mais au moins il comprenait les regards parfois étranges qu'ils avaient envers eux alors qu'il avait cru être discret avec Seth. Et puis il apprit pour le phénomène d'imprégnation et comment Seth était son compagnon choisi par la magie et donc que toute la tribu l'acceptait et avait à cœur de le protéger. Harry retrouva le sentiment qu'il avait eu quand les Weasley l'avaient accueilli chez lui comme s'il était de la famille. Sauf que cette fois-ci il faisait véritablement partie de la famille.

Il y eu une fête pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans la tribu et les anciens lui apprirent plus en détail l'histoire de la tribu, les raisons de la métamorphose - les vampires du coin étaient actuellement en vacances les dieux savent où - et les particularités de l'imprégnation. Apprenant à quel point Seth souffrirait s'il le quittait pendant plusieurs mois pour l'internat, et n'ayant lui-même pas envie de soupirer après lui en regardant les chicanes de vieux couple de ses meilleurs amis, Harry se demanda comment il pourrait rester près de lui. Car il doutait que Seth soit accepté à Poudlard et puis à quoi occuperait-il son temps ? Il devait aller à l'école mais il n'avait pas le genre de magie qui permettait l'utilisation d'une baguette. La seule solution semblait de rester dans le coin. Après tout, ses tuteurs ayant déménagé, il devait donc dépendre plutôt du monde magique américain maintenant ? Sûrement qu'ils avaient une école. Mais si c'était loin ou aussi un internat ça ne changerait pas le problème. Quoique en y repensant, Hermione n'avait-elle pas parlé de l'enseignement à la maison ? Comme quoi c'était rare après les 11 ans car étudier à Poudlard était vu comme très prestigieux. Mais si Harry pouvait avoir des cours à domicile - un autre domicile que celui des Dursley évidemment - alors il pourrait retrouver Seth au moins le week-end et peut-être même certains soirs. Même si la tribu n'avait quasiment aucun contact avec le monde magique, ils étaient au courant de son existence et il y aurait moins de problème avec le secret magique s'il pouvait avoir ses cours à la réserve. Et sûrement que la fortune des Potter devait être suffisante pour se payer une éducation privée ? Les Dursley n'apprécieraient sans doute pas qu'il reste dans les environs mais peut-être qu'il pourrait loger à la réserve ? De toute façon il allait probablement passer sa vie ici alors autant s'installer le plus tôt possible.

Harry ne savait pas trop comment il allait faire mais il espérait qu'il pourrait réaliser ses nouveaux projets.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews


	5. Black Sirius

Disclaimer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer

Blabla de l'auteur : Sirius à la rescousse ! Le nombre de Black augmente

 **Nouveau pays, nouvelle vie**

 **Chapitre 5 : Black Sirius**

Alors qu'Harry se demandait à qui s'adresser pour son changement d'école - quelque chose lui disait que les autorités magiques d'Angleterre n'apprécieraient pas qu'il quitte le territoire - un oiseau coloré vint lui livrer un paquet - heureusement qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé à la maison des Dursley. Se cachant dans la forêt qu'il longeait actuellement en revenant de la réserve, Harry défit l'emballage pour trouver un mot et... un miroir ? Lisant la lettre, il fut heureux de reconnaître l'écriture de son parrain qui lui expliquait le fonctionnement des miroirs jumeaux. Harry fut ravi de se retrouver avec un moyen de communication aussi sûr et rapide et se dépêcha de l'activer. À son inquiétude il n'eut pas de réponse tout de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'un Sirius endormi n'apparaisse dans le miroir, lui rappelant l'existence du décalage horaire. Sirius fut cependant heureux et soulagé de le voir.

\- Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? J'étais inquiet quand on m'a averti que toi et ta famille aviez disparus on ne sait où. Dumbledore avait assuré que tu étais en sécurité à Privet Drive mais il n'a même pas su pour le déménagement, pas plus que pour la mort de la cracmolle qui devait l'avertir si tu avais un problème.

\- Je vais bien. Il y avait quelqu'un pour me surveiller ?

\- Oui, une dénommée Figue ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Miss Figg ?! Ça alors.

Harry n'avait jamais aimé rester chez elle où ça empestait le chou et où on se faisait harceler par une multitude de chats en manque de caresses mais elle était plutôt gentille avec lui - surtout par rapport aux Dursley - et il était triste qu'elle soit morte. Il écarta les souvenirs pour décrire sa situation et ses projets à son parrain. Celui-ci l'écouta avec sérieux.

\- Eh bien c'est un sacré bouleversement. Mais si tu es heureux c'est le principal. Je vais envoyer un courrier au ministère de la magie américain. Eux au moins devraient me faire la grâce d'un procès plutôt que de m'abattre à vue comme leurs collègues anglais.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- T'inquiètes Harry, je vais leur demander d'obtenir d'abord ton témoignage, ça devrait suffire à ce qu'ils me proposent un procès en innocence. En plus tu habites à présent en Amérique et surtout tu es le compagnon d'une créature magique américaine, ça relève de leur ressort autant que de celui des Anglais à présent.

A peine quelques jours plus tard, Harry reçut la visite d'aurors américains qui prirent son témoignage écrit mais aussi ses souvenirs. Une semaine plus tard, il était convoqué au tribunal de New York où on l'escorta en tant que témoin principal pour le procès de Sirius. Non seulement celui-ci fut-il innocenté, mais il récupéra la garde d'Harry et on leur offrit l'asile politique et la nationalité américaine. Après avoir sacrifié à la curiosité des médias - mieux valait le faire à la sortie du tribunal que de se faire harceler chez eux plus tard - ils regagnèrent la réserve où Billy Black leur offrit d'occuper les chambres de ses filles qui avaient quitté la région, en attendant qu'on leur construise une nouvelle maison. Harry était extatique à l'idée de pouvoir vivre avec son parrain - presque autant que les Dursley d'être débarrassé de lui, même s'il restait un peu trop près à leur goût - et aussi près de son compagnon. La fin de l'été s'annonçait agréable même si ses amis lui manquaient et qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas les voir avant un moment. Lui et Sirius profitaient du calme et de la joie de vivre de la réserve, loin de la tempête médiatique qui parcourait les continents en faisant exploser les détails de la terrible erreur judiciaire dont avait été victime le célèbre Sirius Black.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews


	6. Nouvelle vie

Disclaimer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer

Blabla de l'auteur : Et vi c'est déjà la fin. Merci pour toutes vos reviews et contente que ça vous ait plu, c'était bien sympa à écrire aussi.

 **Nouveau pays, nouvelle vie**

 **Chapitre 6 : Nouvelle vie**

Depuis l'arrivée de Sirius, la vie d'Harry s'approchait du paradis. Plus de Dursley - sauf s'il les croisait en faisant des courses en ville mais ils s'ignoraient alors d'un commun accord - plus de corvées, plus de devoirs de vacances - il ne reverrait pas les profs qui lui avaient donnés, alors pourquoi faire ? - il avait récupéré son balai même s'il devait faire attention de ne pas être vu des moldus, il avait le plaisir d'assister aux blagues de Sirius - à moins qu'elles se fassent à ses dépens - et il jonglait entre fleur bleue et hormones adolescentes avec Seth.

D'ailleurs Sirius avait beau ne pas perdre une occasion de taquiner Harry sur ses activités avec son petit-ami, il avait eu la considération de payer des cours d'occlumancie à tous les loups pour qu'ils arrivent à se cacher leur vie privée quand ils rejoignaient l'esprit commun en se transformant. Harry était soulagé de savoir que le jour où lui et Seth iraient plus loin - pas qu'ils aient été vraiment sages jusqu'à présent, mais ça serait toujours ça - toute la meute n'en serait pas témoin à rebours. D'un autre côté c'était en partie intéressé, vu que Leah s'était imprégné de Sirius. Et autant Sirius était fier de ses compétences auto-proclamées de "Dieu du sexe", autant Leah n'avait pas du tout envie que son petit frère ait connaissance de sa vie sexuelle - sans compter Sam qui, s'il avait rompu avec elle - assez maladroitement - après s'être imprégné d'Emily, était toujours resté assez possessif et jaloux à son égard même si à contrario il la traitait avec un certain mépris. Du coup il avait eu assez de mal à accepter Sirius au début, au contraire du reste de la tribu. Mais à force de l'entendre débiter des âneries et chercher à bouter les dangereux sorciers hors de la réserve alors qu'ils s'agissaient d'imprégnés, Jacob avait craqué et l'avait défié. Il avait beau ne pas apprécier être le chef, tout le monde fut d'accord pour dire qu'il se débrouilla rapidement mieux que Sam et la meute atteint une nouvelle sérénité. Harry était heureux que Seth ne risque plus de se prendre un coup de patte, ces grosses peluches étaient flippantes quand elles se tatanaient, Rémus ne ferait pas le poids. D'ailleurs Sirius discutaient de la possibilité qu'il vienne s'installer ici et passe la pleine lune sous la garde des loups dans la forêt. Ça rendrait le loup-garou heureux et Rémus pourrait faire partit des professeurs particuliers qu'il engagerait pour Harry.

Harry et Sirius avaient emménagés chez les Clearwater, dans les chambres de leurs imprégnés - même si Sirius passait souvent la nuit sur le canapé, ayant du mal à patienter alors que Leah tenait à maîtriser l'occlumancie avant de faire des galipettes. Avec l'aide de tout le village, ils avaient aménagé un nouveau bâtiment qui servirait de salle de classe pour Harry, avec une cave pour les cours de potions. Harry était ravi de pouvoir retrouver Seth pour le déjeuner et le dîner, mais un peu mitigé d'être seul pendant ses cours. Heureusement Billy avait proposé qu'il assiste à certains cours de l'école de la réserve, et inversement il serait intéressant pour les indiens de suivre le cours d'histoire de la magie - certains adultes avaient même demandé à en être, heureusement qu'ils avaient prévu une grande salle pour stocker le matériel des différents cours et avoir la place de s'exercer au duel. L'étude des autres créatures magiques intéressait aussi pas mal de monde - surtout les points faibles des vampires - même si la partie sorts utiles pour s'en défendre ne leur serait pas utile.

En attendant de se retrouver à bosser comme si Hermione était son professeur, Harry savourait ses derniers jours de vacances, laissant à Sirius le soin de choisir ses futurs tourmenteurs. Au moins il ne pouvait pas trouver pire que Snape pour lui enseigner les potions. Il avait eu des nouvelles de ses amis qui étaient déçus qu'il ne retourne pas à Poudlard mais comprenaient qu'il ne puisse pas quitter son compagnon et se réjouissaient qu'il ait pu échapper aux Dursley. Dumbledore était moins content d'après eux mais il avait à présent les mains liées. Tout le monde avait décidé de se retrouver à la réserve pour la semaine du nouvel an, Sirius proposant de payer le portoloin international pour les Weasley - et leur interdisant de refuser. Aussi la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch aurait lieu aux Etats-Unis et Sirius comptait bien emmener Harry voir quelques matchs, voire réinviter tout le monde pour la finale, histoire de rattraper l'occasion qu'il avait manqué. Savoir qu'il avait aussi loupé l'arrestation du père de Malfoy - s'amuser à maltraiter des moldus et enflammer des tentes lors d'un événement international sécurisé, c'était presque aussi idiot que lorsqu'il avait manqué lui envoyer le sort de mort en plein Poudlard à la fin de sa deuxième année - et qu'il ne verrait pas quelle tête ferait Draco à la rentrée le dépitait un peu aussi. Mais il était bien là où il était, au soleil - bon moins souvent que s'il avait été du côté de Phoenix - avec son amoureux, son parrain qui essayait de prouver qu'il pouvait être un adulte responsable - Harry lui donnait mention acceptable, mais ce n'était pas grave, il était tellement amusant et Leah était assez responsable pour deux - et il avait même pu visiter une réserve de dragons vu que Charlie y faisait un stage d'un mois pour étudier les espèces américaines. Oui vraiment, Harry adorait sa nouvelle vie.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

et rendez-vous tout de suite pour un nouveau crossover côté vampire cette fois


End file.
